There are numerous standards for encoding numeric and other information in visual form, such as the Universal Product Codes (UPC) and/or European Article Numbers (EAN) used to identify products sold throughout the world. These numeric codes allow businesses to identify products and manufactures, maintain vast inventories, and manage a wide variety of objects under a similar system and many other functions. The UPC or EAN of the product is printed, labeled, etched, or otherwise attached to the product as a dataform.
Dataforms are any indicia that encode numeric and other information in visual form. For example, dataforms can be barcodes, two dimensional codes, marks on the object, labels, signatures, signs etc. Barcodes are comprised of a series of light and dark rectangular areas of different widths. The light and dark areas can be arranged to represent the numbers of a UPC. Additionally, dataforms are not limited to products. They can be used to identify important objects, places, etc. Dataforms can also be other objects such as a trademarked image, a person's face, etc.
Dataforms are decoded by scanners. The scanners can be coupled to another device, such as, for example, a cash register or a mobile computer, for further processing of the captured dataform. There are many different types of scanners, for example, laser based scanners, imaging based scanners, presentation or swipe scanners, handheld scanners, etc. Some scanners can have dual modes. For example, a handheld scanner can be configured to operate in either a stationary presentation mode, where the dataform is presented to the scanner or in a mobile handheld mode, where the scanner is pointed at the dataform. In some configurations the scanner can be securely placed in a stand while in presentation mode.
Presentation or swipe scanners have become very common, but they are mostly based on laser scanning technology. Image scanners have normally not been used in a presentation or swipe mode because the target dataform is usually moving when the dataform is in the field of view of the scanner. The movement of the dataform causes motion blur and the captured dataform image may not be clear. The blurry image results in a failed attempt or a long decode time. Either option is not desirable since, they slow down a checkout or inventory process.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus that can assist image scanners with decoding dataforms in a swipe or presentation mode.